


Smokescreen (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Goku swear that Sanzo's in a grump, but Hakkai seems to think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokescreen (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#12 - 'in a good mood'

"I beg your pardon?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and took a long draw off his cigarette as he glanced at his friend. "I asked if you were insane," Gojyo remarked, and then he snorted humourlessly. "But never mind – I can see that you are, since you seem hell bent on going through with this."

"You're being foolish," Hakkai replied with an acerbic smirk. "Sanzo needs a treat every once in a while just as you and Goku do." He nodded at the plate he held in his hand upon which was perched a single chocolate green tea cupcake. "And I'm going to make sure that he truly does get one before the two of you make short work of my afternoon's efforts."

"But Hakkai, Sanzo's in a really bad mood!" Goku interjected, his golden eyes wide with a hint of worry for the healer.

At that, Hakkai actually laughed. "Is that so? I fail to understand your sudden concern; it's hardly a great deviation from the norm, then."

Goku shook his head. "It's not like that, though. It's different this time. I mean it. He's in a _really_ bad mood! I didn't even say a word about lunch, and he creamed me with his stupid fan!"

"He threatened to kill me for accidentally dropping an ash on his _precious_ newspaper!"

"He yelled at me for making too much noise, and I was just sitting there!"

"He nearly shot me when I took the last beer!"

Hakkai held up one hand to stop their tirade, and his smirk widened. "If you ask me, it doesn't sound all that out of the ordinary. But thank you for the warning anyway. I'll take it under advisement." From the patronizing tone, it was quite apparent just what the green-eyed demon thought about their advice. Chuckling softly, he knocked softly on the door to Sanzo's room and reached for the knob.

The other two just gaped at him for a moment, and then with an irritated growl, Gojyo shrugged. "Your funeral, man. Don't blame us when Mr. High-and-Mighty flips out all over your sorry ass."

"We tried to tell you," Goku added, and under his breath, he murmured a quiet, "Good luck."

"I'm sure I'll be just fine," Hakkai said reassuringly as he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he was a bit taken aback when he found himself staring down the barrel of the Smith and Wesson. "You know, most people usually say hello in greeting," he quipped dryly, a smile settling on his face when he met the priest's violet gaze.

Sanzo barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "What the hell do you want? I thought I told those two morons that I wanted to be left alone."

"It's good to see you, too," the green-eyed male replied, obviously unfazed by the brusque attitude or the fact that he had a revolver trained between his eyes. "I came because I thought you might enjoy a bit of cake – I know that on occasion, you do like to indulge your sweet tooth. And in case you've forgotten, I'm not a mind reader, so you can hardly blame me for my transgression in this instance if I wasn't given the message, ne?"

"Ch…" The blond lowered the weapon, and turned his back on the other to go sit by the window ledge. "You're a pain in the ass, do you know that?" he demanded as he reached for his pack of Marlboros and lit one up.

"You tell me often enough that I should," Hakkai responded, and he chuckled softly at the glare he earned for his cheek. He came further into the room and set the plate down on the nightstand by the slightly scorched newspaper Sanzo had obviously been reading. After watching the monk for a moment, he sat down on one of the cheap folding chairs, making no move to leave the other be. This garnered him a raised eyebrow from the holy man.

"Something else you wanted?" the blond drawled as he exhaled.

"Not really," Hakkai replied as he crossed his legs at the knee and folded his arms loosely across one thigh. "I was just curious about something."

"And what would that be?" Inwardly, Sanzo steeled himself. Usually, whenever Hakkai was curious about _something_ , more often than not, that _something_ turned out to be him. He crushed out the heater on his cigarette and looked expectantly at the other man.

"Well, I was wondering what has you in such a bad mood today."

"Who the hell says I'm in a bad mood?" the priest demanded sourly as the furrow between his brows deepened and he lit up another cigarette.

Hakkai chuckled softly. "Hn. I tried to tell Goku and Gojyo that they were probably mistaken," he teased as a pert smirk settled on his face. "As far as I'm concerned, you seem to be your usual charming, effervescent self."

"Bite me, Hakkai," Sanzo retorted, though he did snort in amusement and there was the tiniest upward curvature to his lips. He exhaled a lungful of smoke, and he cocked his head to the side a little in curiosity when he saw the brunet take a small, and very discrete, sniff of the air. "If it's bothering you, you don't have to stay, you know." His voice had taken on a harder edge at that.

"Pardon?"

"The smoke. I've already got the window cracked, and I'll be damned if I'm going to go outside when this is my room. If you don't like it, you can leave. I know you bitch about it enough."

Hakkai had the grace to pink a little at that, and with an almost demure smile on his face, he looked up at the blond. "I wasn't going to say anything, really."

"Then what the hell were you doing?"

The green-eyed youkai knew he'd been caught. Shifting slightly in his chair, he drew his legs up to sit cross-legged on the seat, and grinned sheepishly as he shrugged. "As much as I abhor the habit, I actually don't mind the smell of the smoke coming from you."

Sanzo arched a brow and asked dubiously, "You like the smell of cigarette smoke?"

Hakkai snorted in amusement. "No…I hate it. I said I like the smell of _your_ smoke. It's like anise, with just a kiss of chocolate, and a slightly spicy burnt sugar aroma on the finish." He laughed a little, and added, "Though, that last part I think is a combination of the tobacco and you."

"Hn." Sanzo ground out the heater, and moved more into the room, sitting down on his bed and picking up the plate the other had brought for him. "I had no idea."

"Well, I couldn't exactly admit to liking it considering how vocal I can get when the two of you decide to turn the room into a smokehouse now, could I?" He gave the fair-haired male a wry look at that. "That is a little overpowering sometimes."

"It's Gojyo's fault," Sanzo replied as he broke off a piece of the cupcake and ate it. "His shit brand taints the air."

Hakkai had to laugh. "Well, you seem to be in a better mood. I suppose I should go see what the other two are up to, and maybe cross my fingers that they've left enough of my baking that we can have some for dessert. But honestly, you have been a little surlier than usual today. What was really bothering you?"

It was Sanzo's turn to shrug awkwardly. "You're the only one around here I can ever have a reasonably intelligent conversation with. I was just tired of listening to the two idiots, and you were busy."

"You could have just asked, you know." Hakkai's expression softened a little, and his smile became more genuine.

"I know, but that would have defeated the purpose," the blond replied as he peeled back the wrapper from the base of the cupcake. His expression turned a bit devious, as he grudgingly admitted, "Sometimes I like it when you try to cheer me up." The last morsel of cake was popped into his mouth, and he smirked. "Sometimes." He had a feeling that Hakkai already knew that, though.

The brunet shook his head in mock exasperation and got to his feet, holding out his hand for the empty plate. "I'll bear that in mind the next time you take to skulking around with a bad disposition." Giving the slightly shorter male a playful wink, he asked, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Picking up his paper, Sanzo slipped his glasses back on, and gave an apathetic shrug. "If you bring it, I'll drink it."

Hakkai chuckled. The moment between them had passed, and though his friend had resumed his standoffish attitude, he knew that it was mostly an act. "I'll be back in a little while, then. Try not to die of thirst in the meantime."

"Smartass," the monk retorted, his face already hidden behind the newsprint. "Oh, and Hakkai?"

"Yes, Sanzo?" the demon replied, his hand resting lightly on the doorknob.

"Tell those two bakas that if they ate all those cupcakes, they're each going to get a bullet in their ass."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." Humming a soft tune, and with a benign smile on his face, Hakkai left the door to Sanzo's room opened as he returned to the main living area of the suite. He paused and arched a brow when a pair of gold and a pair of crimson eyes snapped over to him, gazing at him with great concern. "What is it?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"Nothing," Gojyo replied after a moment, his expression slightly awed. "We just expected you to come running out of there, bullets flying behind you." He dropped his voice a little, and added, "Maybe he needs to get some, if you know what I mean."

As if on cue, three rounds flew past the kappa's head, causing the hanyou to duck and cover. "Fuck, but you're a grump!" he called to the figure in the doorway, and he drew his limbs in tighter to himself when another two bullets strafed by.

"Oh, I don't know," Hakkai responded as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the blond return to his paper, a hint of a smirk on the priest's face. "He seems to be in a pretty good mood to me."


End file.
